one_piece_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CP9
CP9, more properly known as , is a "secret" Cipher Pol organization, formed of people able to use the Rokushiki techniques. They are the main antagonist group of the Water 7 Saga, specifically the Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arcs. Overview Unlike the eight official Cipher Police groups, CP9 members are not based on intelligence gathering, but instead are shadowy assassins who kill anyone that opposes the World Government. Members are gathered at childhood, and are trained both physically and mentally to become powerful killers, discarding emotions in order to become more efficient in missions. Rob Lucci, the most powerful member in the organization's history, had become almost incapable of giving mercy or accepting weakness due to this; Kaku, on the other hand, was regretful that he had to abandon his undercover life in order to continue his duties, proving the mind-molding is not always successful. CP9 had been subdivided into two teams when the whole group was not needed for a mission. One group consists of Kaku, Blueno, Kalifa, and the leader, Lucci; this group was sent to Water 7 to retrieve the blueprints of the Ancient Weapon Pluton from Iceburg. The other group was sent to crush certain Revolutionary Army members, led by Jabra and having Fukuro and Kumadori under him. The CP9 are based in Enies Lobby's Tower of Justice, where they act as the final guardians of the Gates of Justice. It has been said that Enies Lobby's reputation of being impossible to conquer is due to the generations of CP9, and their strength. It was also stated that this generation of CP9 is the strongest in its history. Due to their extreme power, it seems that they all have rather arrogant and pompous attitudes; because of this, members of CP9 absolutely refuse to believe that "pirate scum" (no matter how powerful) could defeat them, which ultimately caused their downfall at the hands of the Straw Hat Pirates. Privileges of CP9 CP9 has special privileges not available to normal Cipher Pol squadrons, such as the ability to kill any person perceived as a threat to world stability. They are also trained since childhood in the martial arts style Rokushiki, a style that few others know of. During their eponymous saga, CP9 was also given the ability to initiate a Buster Call, under the authority of Admiral Aokiji, but only once. Members Members' Fates *Spandine: Left group and succeeded by his son Spandam *Laskey: Left group, unknown *Spandam: Devastatingly injured by Usopp, Franky, and Nico Robin, lying in a hospital. Later became a member of CP-0. *Funkfreed: Unknown *Rob Lucci: Defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, fired from the group and became a fugitive; later became a member of CP-0. *Spector Lynch: Defeated by Date D Hayate, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Hattori: Fired from the group and became a fugitive; later became a member of CP-0 along with his master, Rob Lucci. *Kaku: Defeated by Roronoa Zoro, fired from the group and became a fugitive; later became a member of CP-0. *Fenrick: Defeated by Chen Saizo, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Yonshichi: Defeated by Victor Magnes, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Jabra: Defeated by Sanji, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Ron Tobi: Defected from CP9 and become a Wanted Criminal *Blueno: Defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Kristoph: Defeated by Date D Hayate, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Jodi: Defeated by Deimon Mimi, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Kumadori: Defeated by Tony Tony Chopper, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Fukuro: Defeated by Franky, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Jonny: Defeated by Chosuke, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Buma: Defeated by Rokuren, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Layla: Defeated by Ayasato Yuri, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Kalifa: Defeated by Nami, fired from the group and became a fugitive *Nero: Defeated by Franky, fired from the group and presumably killed by Lucci Category:Organization